


Bet

by adriennotfound



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dream, Bottom Dream Supremacy, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom George, Dom Sapnap, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, but it's already like established, if any ccs find this please shield your eyes, porn with little plot, this is their minecraft personas only :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriennotfound/pseuds/adriennotfound
Summary: Dream loses a bet against his two best friends, and now they had the freedom to do whatever they wanted to him. And they wanted to see him turn into a mess.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 850





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that this story has their minecraft personas only! i don't ship them irl.
> 
> something to know before you start reading is that the three of them are in an established friends with benefits relationship

It was all because of some dumb bet that Dream was here. He was starting to regret even participating in it.

It was stupid, anyways. The three of them would spar each other and the loser would have to follow the other two's orders. Dream never imagined in a million years that he would've lost. He was used to being the one in control over them, whether he was pulling on Sapnap's hair as he fucked him hard from behind or holding George in place and cooing to him while he pumped his cum down his throat.

Now, quite stupidly, he'd given them the power.

Dream entered the main room of their house, his footsteps soft against the hard cobblestone floor. Sapnap stood leaning against the wall and George was sitting on the crafting table, grinning a little bit. They both looked proud of themselves. It made Dream annoyed.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Sapnap finally teased. "Come over here, Dreamie."

Dream rolled his eyes, even though the other two couldn't see his face, obscured by his mask. Defeated, he slowly started to move forward, coming to a halt right in front of them.

George leaned forwards and lightly pushed Dream's mask up with his fingertips, moving it up enough so that he could see Dream's mouth. George and Sapnap hardly ever take his mask off completely out of respect for him, although they do sometimes when lost in passion with the desire to see him. Dream swallowed. George's brown eyes were glinting with pure lust and excitement. "You're not the one in control now, Dream," he said in a low voice that shot shivers down Dream's spine.

George tugged Dream in and pressed their lips together. Dream let out a low moan into his mouth, his hands cupping George's face. The brunette sucked softly on Dream's bottom lip, causing the blonde to let out a soft whine into the heated kiss, pressing closer. 

He had almost forgotten about Sapnap when the black-haired man tangled his fingers into Dream's hair and pulled him away from the kiss. Dream let out a small gasp.

Sapnap let out a small chuckle. "Well, I can't let you two have all the fun without me."

George nudged Dream. "Get on the floor. Hands and knees," he ordered.

Sapnap let go of the grip he had on Dream's hair, and the blonde let himself shakily sink to his knees. He was now eye-level with George's crotch, and from what he could see there was already a tent in the brunette's pants.

He felt Sapnap get behind him and start unbuckling Dream's pants, sliding them down suddenly. Dream let out a surprised noise, his face flushing immediately from the embarrassment of suddenly being so exposed.

George started chuckling, unzipping his pants. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sapnap?" he hummed, rubbing a thumb over Dream's slightly swollen lips.

"Probably." Dream couldn't see him, but he could hear the cocky smirk in Sapnap's voice.

He swallowed and managed to say, "What are you thinking?"

"You're a very confident person, Dream," George spoke in a soft voice. "You always think you're the one in control over us. It makes you look like a stuck-up brat." Dream swallowed again. "We're doing things differently now."

He suddenly felt Sapnap's lubed up finger prodding him in the ass. He let out a yelp, his hand gripping onto George's knee as Sapnap's index finger pushed inside of him.

"Go on," George said after a moment, gesturing to his unzipped pants.

Breathing hard, Dream tugged down George's pants and boxers, watching as his cock sprang out. It already looked painfully hard, with precum dripping down the reddened tip. Dream took the base into his hand, squeezing and softly pumping his hand up and down, bringing his cock closer to his mouth and panting softly. George tilted his head back with a groan, tangling his fingers into Dream's hair. "Oh my god- Dream—" he breathed.

Dream's breathe stuttered as Sapnap pushed in a second finger, curling them slightly to find his prostate. He leaned forward and flattened his tongue against the base of George's dick and dragged his tongue all the way back up to the head. He swept his tongue right over the slit, tasting George's precum, which made George shudder and let out a sudden moan.

And in that moment, Sapnap's fingers curled up against a spot that made Dream tremble and let out a delicious moan. He faltered, his knees going weak. "Oh my _god—_ " he whispered. 

"There?" Sapnap murmured, pulling his fingers out and then suddenly pushing them back into the same spot. Dream let out a higher-pitched moan, his grip on George's knee tightening. " _Oh fuck—_ Oh my god—" he choked.

"I didn't tell you to stop," George whispered, resting the head of his cock against Dream's bottom lip. The blonde opened his mouth obediently and George pushed his cock in until he felt himself hit the back of Dream's throat. Dream gagged slightly, clutching onto him, drool leaking out of his mouth.

"Fuck, Dream, your mouth is so fucking warm," George groaned, giving small thrusts. Dream sucked obediently, swirling his tongue around the head of George's cock, trying to get another taste of his precum. George threw his head back, panting, his grip on Dream's hair tightening.

Sapnap had finished lubing up his cock and pressed the head against Dream's entrance, feeling the blond shudder underneath him. He pushed his cock inside without any warning, causing Dream to let out a long, drawn-out moan around his mouthful of cock.

"Fuck, Dream," Sapnap muttered, gripping onto Dream's waist. He pulled back and slammed back in, relishing in the feeling of Dream clenching up around him and the small moans he was pulling from him. 

Dream pulled back from George's cock, starting to gasp as Sapnap was slamming his cock right into him with no mercy. Drool and precum were leaking out of his mouth and the only noises that left him were small gasps and moans, unable to form words as his prostate was being abused. "Sap- oh fuck- oh my _god—"_ he gasped out shakily, his eyes rolling back. 

Sapnap kept a tight hold on Dream's hoodie, moving his hips faster and pounding into Dream harder. "George, shut him up. I don't wanna hear some brat's whines," he huffed out.

George pulled on Dream's hair, tilting his head back. "You heard him. Put your mouth to use," he demanded.

Unable to protest, Dream parted his lips, and George pushed his cock back into his mouth. He used his grip on Dream's hair to bob his head back and forth roughly, groaning. "God, fuck. Dream—" He tilted Dream's head back to hit him deeper, relishing the small choking noises the blond made as he struggled to keep up, being roughed up on both ends.

Sapnap gave a strong thrust that made Dream's vision blur at the edge and he suddenly gave out a muffled cry as he hit his orgasm, cumming onto the floor and slumping forwards against George. The two of them didn't stop, chasing their highs, and the oversensitivity hit him. He could feel every drag of Sapnap's cock against his prostate, causing choked pleasured sobs to escape his throat.

"You're so fucking good," George panted out, thrusting into the warmth and wetness of Dream's mouth. He lifted the edge of Dream's mask and sent it clattering to the floor. "I want to watch your face as you choke on my cock."  
  
  


Dream's green eyes met his brown ones, full of lust and wet with tears, drool leaking out of his mouth and onto the floor as he let George use his mouth.

Sapnap let out a long groan as he came, filling the blonde up with his cum and pulling out. "Oh my god."

" _Fuck—"_ George hissed out, his thrusts growing more erratic as he got closer. Sapnap moved over to them and gripped onto Dream's hair, forcing him down to swallow more of George's cock. "You love this change, don't you? You love feeling helpless while we just use you for our cum, don't you, you fucking slut?"

George's words sent shivers of arousal down his spine, making his oversensitive cock stir again and he let out a muffled cry, head spinning. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, his eyes squeezing shut as George's cock continuously hit the back of his throat. 

"Fuck, you look so good like this, Dream," Sapnap whispered encouragement, tightening his hold on Dream's hair and pushing him down. "You're such a good slut, letting us ruin you like this." 

George panted and groaned, thrusting his hips faster. "Fuck- oh my god _-_ I'm gonna cum _—"_ he hissed.

"Cum in his throat," Sapnap demanded, eyes glinting with want. "And Dream's going to swallow it all and enjoy it, aren't you, you filthy fucking slut?"

Dream tried to nod as best as he could with a cock in his mouth when George moaned loudly and came in his mouth. Sapnap held Dream down, making him take it all. Dream choked and swallowed, before pulling away with a long gasp and coughing, his face red and cheeks wet with tears. He collapsed against George's leg, breathing shakily, blond strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Sapnap leaned forwards and connected their lips, his fingers lightly pushing Dream's hair back and smoothing it out. George shuffled forwards and started to slowly pump Dream's cock to finish him off. Dream squirmed, his hands gripping onto Sapnap and he gasped and whined into the kiss, the oversensitive pleasure making him dizzy.

It didn't take long for him to come again, legs shaking, all over George's hand. He dazedly pulled away from Sapnap and slumped his head against George's lap, passing out.

George and Sapnap shared a look, small smiles crossing both of their faces. They had gotten what they wanted, and they were pleased with it.

A short cleanup took place afterwards, and with gentle hands they lifted Dream up and took him upstairs to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning on writing more dt smut for if you have any requests for pairings or plot then plz suggest them to me! comments and kudos make my day <3


End file.
